Would Be Shaman -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Would Be Shaman By Wulan Joyer.


**Would-be Shaman**

 **Author : Wulan**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sore begitu indah, warna orange sebagian menghias langit yang begitu luas. Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti biasa mereka menunggu bus di halte yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Kim Jaejoong lagi-lagi merasa gelisah, rasa takut timbul di hatinya, dan juga kali ini jantungnya berdegup tidak nyaman. Padahal sekitar mereka masih cukup ramai, entah itu siswa-siswi atau kendaraan yang lewat.

Namja cantik itu menatap sahabatnya yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Yun, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku merasa tidak enak, rasanya begitu aneh, saat malam suhu tubuhku meningkat dan aku sedikit menggigil. Apa aku sakit parah Yun?"

Yunho menoleh, dan menatap si cantik itu dengan khawatir, begitu jelas perasaan itu tergambar di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya ke rumah sakit boo?"

"A-ani Yun, aku takut"

Jaejoong begitu gelisah, dan takut-takut menatap sahabatnya. Dia takut Yunho marah.

"Ck, dasar bodoh, nanti aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit"

"Ne" Kim Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh.

Di kamarnya Jaejoong lagi-lagi merasakan panas, tapi tubuhnya bergetar menggigil, seperti kedinginan. Ini sangat aneh, saat di rumah sakit tadi, dokter mengatakan Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Tidak ada penyakit serius. Dan setelahnya dokter hanya memberi resep vitamin.

Pandangan matanya buram akibat air mata yang mulai keluar mengelilingi sekitar matanya. Kepalnya juga terasa pusing.

Tapi Jaejoong masih bisa melihat sosok wanita berseragam sekolah berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Gomen ne, Jejung.."

Dan saat itulah kesadaran Jaejoong menghilang.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, cahaya matahari masuk menembus jendela kamar Kim Jaejoong.

Saat ini namja bermarga Kim itu sudah bangun, dan sedang menatap dirinya di depan cermin raksasa yang menyatu dengan pintu lemarinya.

"Akh.. cantiknya.."

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menarik poninya kebelakang dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan berbentuk Hello kitty yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Setelah itu namja cantik itu mengambil tasnya, bergegas menuju sekolah.

"Ohayoou minaa!"

Teriak Jaejoong yang baru memasuki kelas, sambil melambaikan tangan menyapa teman-temannya.

"Omo Jae!"

Hampir semua penghuni kelas berteriak kompak.

"Imutnyaaaaaa!"

Semua mendekat ke tempat Jaejoong berdiri, dan langsung memeluknya gemas.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan mu Jae? Kalah taruhan?" Tanya si montok Junsu.

"Tidak"

"Lalu, kenapa penampilanmu seperti ini?" Kali ini Taeyon yang bertanya.

"Penampilanku kenapa? aku seprti biasnya kok"

Jawaban itu membuat teman-temannya saling pandang satu sama lain, mereka semua merasa heran.

"Ya sudah lah, sebaiknya kita duduk sebentar lagi songsaengnim akan masuk, lagi pula Kim Jaejoong makin terlihat cantik ania, yorebun?"

"Hahaha, ne Siwon kau benar"

Semua teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama pintu kelas terbuka kasar mempilkan sang pelaku, yaitu Jung Yunho. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Kim jaejooong! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, dan malah berangkat sendiri?!"

Suara menggelegar Jung Yunho membuat penghuni kelas gemetar, tak terkecuali si namja Kim.

"Gomenne, Yunho, aku benar-benar lupa, hehe harusnya aku kerumahmu dulu"

Tubuh mungil itu berjalan menghampiri Yunho tanpa takut akan kemarahan sahabatnya, dan membawa atau lebih tepatnya menarik tubuh Yunho untuk duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

Dan kali ini giliran si Jung merasa heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Em, jae kau kenapa?"

Suara Yunho sedikit terbata, dan bercampur rasa gugup melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Aissssh, aku baik kok, kenapa semua bertanya hal yang sama?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang besar, dan sesekali mengerejap imut. Tangannya melingkar manja di lengan Yunho.

"Yun, apa aku aneh? Atau jelek?"

"Ja-Jae, ke.. ais jangan memelukku" Yunho melepas pelukan dan mendorong Jaejoong sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Jujur saja, hal ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya, Kim Jaejoong yang begitu imut, sedang memeluknya dengan manja, jangan sampai sahabatnya itu mendengar suara debaran jantungya, atau Jaejoong akan tahu kalau...

`Aisss tidak-tidak, sahabatnya itu tidak boleh tahu, tidak boleh` Gumam yunho dalam hati.

"Ya Jung Yunho, kenapa kau mendorongku?!" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak kencang, tidak terima dengan Yunho yang mendorongnya.

"J- Jae, gwenchana? Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Raut Yunho terlihat khawatir dan juga jantung Yunho berdetak kencang, kali ini karena kaget mendengar teriakan lantang Jaejoong.

"Aissh, sudah lah"

Jaejoong berdecak kesal sambil mengelus bahunya yang lumayan sakit, dorongan Yunho lumayan kuat.

"Yak!"

"Ada apalagi Boo~? Kenapa kau terus berteriak ha? Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cempreng mu!" Yunho mengusap telinga sebelah kirinya, tidak habis piker kenapa sahabat cantiknya ini terus berteriak.

"Yunho bear, kenapa ada benda ini di rambutku ha? Kau yang memakaikannya? Sialan! Aku ini namja kalau kau lupa!"

Namja cantik itu menggertu kesal sambil memprlihatkan benda yang imut, tapi tetap saja tidak cocok untuknya yang seorang namja, itu ke wajah Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong, kenapa tingkahmu hari ini aneh sekali?" Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap tak biasa Jaejoong akhirnya buka suara.

"Bukannya dari tadi sejak kau masuk ke kelas, kau sudah memakainya?"

"Iya, kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Yunho?" Kali ini Shim Hana, teman sebangku Junsu yang menimpali.

"Ha-ha? Aku memakainya se-sejak tadi?"

Kim Jaejoong berucap tidak yakin. Tapi Jaejoong melihat anggukan kompak teman-temannya. Tidak mungkin..

Hatinya meragukan hal itu. Mata doe itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, astagaa! Kenapa dia sekarang sudah ada di sekolah?! Bukankah,,

Jaejoong segera menatap sahabatnya.

"Yunho, ikut aku keluar sekarang"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik Yunho agar mengikutinya keluar kelas, memgabaikan teriakan sang ketua kelas Siwon, yang memperingatkan mereka bahwa guru beberapa menit lagi akan masuk.

"Ada apa Jae? Kenapa kau malah menarik ku dan membawa ku ke samping toilet? Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapan Siwon tadi?!" Bibir berbentuk hati itu, terus bergerak mengeluarkan perotes atas tindakan Jaejoong. Dan dengan cepat tangan namja cantik itu membungkam mulut sahabatnya yang sexy.

"Astaga Yuhno, hentikan ocehanmu itu, ini lebih penting!" Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya kesal, dengan tangannya yang masih membungkam mulut Yunho.

"Mhmmmpmhh...!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti?"

Yunho menepis tangan yang sedang membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau membekap mulutku Jae"

Ujar Yunho sambil berkecak pinggang, sedangkan Jaejoong nyengir polos sambil bergumam kata maaf.

"Jadi, apa yang lebih penting dari pelajaran matematika yang kita lewatkan?"

Mendengar itu Jaejoong terdiam, dan mulai menatap Yunho serius.

"Semalam penyakit itu kambuh Yun, tapi yang ingin aku katakana bukanlah hal itu"

Doe eyes itu menatap wajah sahabatnya, dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Seorang perempuan, memakai seragam sekolah, wajahnya cukup cantik, tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak begitu mendengarnya. Itulah yang terjadi sebelum aku pingsan"

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho, sepertinya namja musang itu meragukan sahabatnya, bagaimana seorang wanita bisa berada di dalam kamar sahabatnya malam hari. Mungkin saja bisa, kalau itu adalah ibunya Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, debu dan daun-daun kering di sekitar mereka berterbangan terbawa angin. Dan saat itu Juga Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki Yunho.

"Boojae, gwenchanayo?"

""Boo, kau mendengarku? Jae-ah?" Namja musang itu shock, tadi Jaejoong baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang malah seperti ini. Namja Kim itu pingsan.

Dengan cekatan Yunho menyandarkan kepala namja cantik itu di bahunya. Cemas bercampur rasa merinding kini dirasakan Yunho.

"Jae, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan"

Namja musang itu hendak mengangkat sahabatnya dalam gendongan, sebelum tangan pucat itu mencegahnya.

"Yunho-kun, Jejung baik-baik saja" Suara serak terdengar keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

Mendengar nada suara yang berbeda, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sia-pa kau?"

Yunho berjalan mundur sedikit menjauh dari tubuh sahabatnya, suaranya bergetar. Dalam hati Yunho cukup takut. Matanya memandang sahabatnya. Ani, itu bukan sahabatnya, walaupun tubuh, suara yg didengarnya milik Jaejoong, tapi ia tahu itu bukan Jaejoong.

Lihat cara memandang sahabatnya pun berbeda, suara nya tadi juga mendayu seperti yeoja.

Yunho kali ini benar-benar takut, rasanya ia ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Aish, dia melupakan satu hal, Jaejoong!

Dia tidak mungkinkan meninggalkan sahabatnya dalam kedaan begini?

Mata doe itu menatap namja yang berada di hadapannya, dia tahu namja itu ketakutan. Tidak, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya, dia butuh tubuh ini, dia juga butuh bantuan Yunho, karena yang dapat menolongnya hanya mereka.

"Yunho-kun, tolong aku. Pliss, jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, dan juga Jejung, tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk menolongku"

"A-ani, kau s-siapa? Kemana Boojae? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gemetar di suaranya tidak bisa ditutupi, dia takut. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi kepada mereka. Yunho semakin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong.

"Namaku Takeda Mayu, kau bisa memanggilku Mayu. Atau mungkin Mayu-chan, Mayu-koi juga lebih romantis, hahahha"

Jaejoong tertawa kencang sesekali matanya berkedip genit menggoda Yunho, yah atau saat ini bisa kita panggil Mayu.

Suara tawa manis itu terhenti, melihat Yunho yang malah melamun, mengabaikannya.

"Kau melamun Yunho-kun, jadi bisa kau membantuku?"

"Kau hanya memperkenalkan diri tadi, kau tidak menjelaskan tujuanmu"

Gurat di wajah cantik Jaejoong kini berganti serius, menggambarkan perasaan Mayu yang sedang mengisi tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengingat ini, yang aku tahu aku adalah siswi pertukaran pelajar dari jepang, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mati, dan kau bisa lihat, aku gentayangan, dan merasuki tubuh Jejung-kun. Yang bisa membantuku hanya kalian, aku tidak bisa tenang selama aku masih tidak tahu apa penyebab dari kematianku"

Yunho melihatnya dengan iba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak mengerti, bahkan mengalami hal seperti ini tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa membantu mu, sebaiknya kau keluar dari tubuh sahabatku"

Namja bermata musang ini tahu, kata-katanya sungguh kejam, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal seperti ini, dia juga tidak ingin hal-hal buruk yang lainnya akan di alami Jaejoong, sahabatnya ini tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sedangkan Mayu yang berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong merasa marah mendengar perkataan Yunho yang menolak membantunya, mata doe Jaejoong menggambarkan kemarahan Mayu.

"Katakanlah aku licik Yunho-kun, tapi selagi kau tidak mau membantuku, aku tidak akan keluar dari tubuh ini, dan kau harus tahu akibatnya, perlahan ruh jaejoong akan melemah, dan tergantikan oleh ruh ku yang mengisi tubuh ini"

"Dan kau pasti tau arti semua itu bukan? Bagaimana? Apakah kau masih menolak membantuku?"

Mayu melipat tanganya didada, menunggu keputusan dari Yunho. Mayu menyadari kemarahan di dalam diri Yunho. Tapi Mayu yakin namja ini mau tidak mau akan membantunya, karena disini nyawa seseorang yang berharga bagi laki-laki itu sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Kau! Apakah kau tahu, sikap mu ini merugikan kami, terutama Jaejoong, tidak kah kau memikirkannya? Jaejoong tidak bersalah!" Namja musang itu berteriak marah.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba meredam emosi, kepalanya seketika berdenyut sakit memikirkan hal ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, keluar lah dari tubuh ini, aku butuh berdiskusi dulu dengan Jaejoong"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan membantuku. Jika tidak, dengan mudah aku akan menyakiti Jejung, kau tidak ingin itu terjadi kan Yunho-kun?"

"Diam lah dan cepat keluar dari tubuh sahabatku!"

"Baiklah, aku menunggu keputusan kalian"

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak kedepan. Dan dengan sigap Yunho menagkap tubuh yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya, agar tidak jatuh.

"Eummmh..."

"Boojae, gwenchana? Boo kau mendengarku?"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat, membuat namja Kim itu sedikit sulit untuk bernafas.

"Yun-ah, apa yang terjadi? Akh,, kepalaku sakit sekali"

Bibir yang kini pucat itu merintih pelan, mencoba menahan rintihan lain yang akan keluar akibat rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke UKS, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti disana" Dengan hati-hati Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping itu, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kita harus membantunya Yun"

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang kini tubuhnya terbaring di kasur UKS, sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Ya, kau benar kita harus membantunya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Atau hantu licik itu akan menyakitimu" jawab Yunho sekenannya.

"Aissh,, aku lupa menanyakan satu hal ke hantu itu"

"Apa itu bear?"

Dengan tetap mengelus rambut Jaejoong, Yunho menjawab "Kenapa dari beribu orang dimuka bumi ini, Mayu malah merasuki mu"

"Ne kau benar Yun"

Namja Kim itu terdiam memikirkan semuanya.

Mengapa? Mengapa harus dirinya.

Dan berapa lama hantu itu akan memakai tubuhnya, Jaejoong tidak rela semua itu terjadi.

"Yun, berapa lama hantu itu akan memakai tubuhku?"Yunho dapat melihat kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Jae, semakin cepat kita membantunya, semakin cepat juga masalah ini selesai"

Jaejoong memberengut sebal. Bagaimana dengan Yunho, namja musang itu pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan hantu itu. Ani! Jaejoong tidak rela, Jaejoong harus membuat kesepakatan.

"Saat hantu itu merasuki ku lagi, katakan aku tidak ingin hantu itu terlalu mendominasi tubuhku, aku juga ingin tetap tahu kedaan yang terjadi"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Ya Jaejoong benar, dia harus tetap sadar saat hantu itu kembali merasukinya. Namja Kim itu harus memiliki kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Jaejoong tertidur, dan selama itu pula Yunho masih betah di posisinya. Menunggu namja cantik itu bangun. Mata musang itu memandangi wajah sahabatnya. Dalam hatinya bergumam begitu mempesonanya namja Kim ini. Saat terlelap pun, pesonanya tidak hilang.

Mata setajam milik musang itu menelusuri wajah Jaejoong, dari bentuk alis matanya, hidung bangirnya dan bibir penuh semerah cherry. Benar-benar menggoda.

Dan tak lama tubuh mungil itu bergerak, menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mata doe nya perlahan terbuka. Menghentikan kegiatan namja musang itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Wah dua jam, cukup lama Jae" Ujar Yunho, sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan merenggangkan bagian tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sepertinya namja musang ini mecoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Ini aku Mayu, Yunho-kun"

Yunho menatap tubuh Jaejoong seketika. Rasa kecewa menghampirinya. Aah ya sudahlah, lagi pula, dia juga ingin membicarkan sesuatu dengan hantu itu.

"Kami ingin membuat kesepakatan, sebelum kami setuju membantu mu"

"Katakan Yunho-kun, semoga hal itu tidak memberatkan ku" Jawabnya dan tersenyum manis, tentunya senyum itu adalah milik Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengambil alih penuh tubuh Jaejoong? Setidaknya waktu kau merasukinya. Aku ingin Jaejoong bisa mendengar, atau tahu keadaan sekitarnya" Sebenarnya Yunho hanya menyampaikan keinginan sahabatnya.

Dan Yunho juga mendukung keinginan sahabatnya itu.

"Mudah saja, lagipula Jejung sekarang sudah tahu mengenai rencanaku yang akan meminjam tubuhnya, dengan begitu mentalnya sudah siap. Begitu juga tubuhnya. Sebenarnya hal ini tergantung Jejung-kun sendiri, apakah dia bisa menahan ruhku, dengan ruhnya agar tidak hilang kendali"

Mayu mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, dan Yunho mendengarkan dengan baik.

Yunho tersentak.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang hal ini? Apakah pernah ada korban sebelumnya?" Yunho menatapnya curiga. Hantu licik ini terlihat mengetahui semuanya, yah kecuali tentang masa lalu dan ingatan hantu itu sendiri.

"Ya hampir ada korban, tapi seorang cenayang membantuku. Dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting! Sekarang kalian sepakat membantuku. Dan aku juga akan mencoba tidak terlalu mendominasi tubuh ini"

"Baiklah"

"Hari ini juga aku akan membantu mu. Nah langkah pertama adalah mengetahui asal-usul mu, apa kau tahu dimana kau sekolah dulu?"

Tanya Yunho sambil menatap Mayu.

"Tidak" Jawab Mayu cepat.

"Aissh... bagaiman bisa?"

Yunho mengerang frustasi. Mengetahui sekolah Mayu adalah poin penting untuk memecahkan masalah ini, tapi lihatlah, hantu ini tidak mengetahui sekolah mana ia kemarin melakukan pertukaran pelajar.

"Ck, kau ini bagaimana? Lalu ingatan mu yang lain?"

Namja musan itu kembali bertanya, sambil menatap mata doe temannya yang cantik.

"Aku tidak ingat Yunho-kun"

Mayu menjawab santai, mengabaikan wajah Yunho yang berubah sangar.

"Tidak ada ingatan sedikit pun? Dan kau mau kami membantu mu. Apa kau gila!?" Yunho berang melihat sikap hantu itu yang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan nya, dengan tak begitu peduli. Menjadi hantu saja kelakuannya buruk. Apa lagi saat dia hidup. Hantu ini tidak tahu diri, padahal ini masalah kehidupan hantu licik itu sendiri.

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti? Kalau tidak ada satupun petunjuk, bagimana aku bisa membantu mu?"

"Akh kau benar, tapi aku tidak memiliki satupun ingatan Yun-kun, bagaimana ini?"

Yunho tidak habis pikir, sepertinya hantu ini memang bodoh.

"Berusahalah mengingat sesuatu, sedikit saja, itu sudah cukup membantu"

Mayu mengangguk mengerti. Ya dia juga harus berusaha, tidak mungkin juga melimpahkan semua masalahnya yang rumit ke Yunho.

Ruang UKS menjadi hening. Sebenarnya Yunho hanya menunggu Mayu membuka mulutnya.

"Yunho, hantu ini akhh, mnyiksaku. Dia terlalu berpikir keras Yun, rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali"

Mendengar itu Yunho sangat khawatir. Menunggu cukup lama, tapi saat ini yang berbicara dengannya adalah Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau mau ku ambilkan obat?" Tanya Yunho, yang kini sudah berdiri cemas menatap Jaejoong.

"Ani, Yun-ah"

Jaejoong menutup matanya, sesekali terdengar ringisan yang keluar dari bibir penuh itu.

"Kita harus mencari suatu tempat Yun. Rumah, ya sebuah rumah. Terletak dikomplek, yang tidak jauh dari arah menuju sekolah kita. Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kita harus mencoba ke sana terlebih dahulu"

Dua hari berlalu, Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali mencari sebuah rumah tapi mereka belum juga menemukan rumah yang di maksud. Petunjuknya sangat sedikit, komplek yang Jaejoong maksud sangat banyak, tapi menurut Yunho itu sudah cukup, setidaknya sekarang mereka punya tujuan yang jelas. Dan hari ini mereka berada di komplek perumahan yang ke-tiga.

Oh ya, beberapa hari ini juga Jaejoong bisa mengendalikan diri nya sendiri ketika Mayu mulai merasukinya. Jaejoong tetap sadar dan tahu keadaan sekitarnya. Cukup sulit memang, tapi namja Kim ini berhasil menekan ruh Mayu di tubuhnya. Beberapa ingatan Mayu, Jaejoong juga bisa melihatnya, seperti waktu di UKS kemarin. Jaejoong mengatakan semua hal yang dilihatnya.

Satu hal kini membuat Jaejoong mengerti, emosi juga mempengaruhinya. Contohnya seperti kemarin saat Mayu dengan lancangnya mencium pipi Yunho. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya, hantu ini centil. Tapi Yunho juga pasrah-pasrah saja. Dan seketika itu ruh Mayu terpental keluar dari tubuhnya, karena emosi Jaejoong yang lebih dominan.

Aish, mengingat hal itu, rasanya Jaejoong ingin kembali marah.

"Aku rasa rumah yang kau maksud ada disekitar sini, bukan begitu Mayu?" Namja musang itu bertanya, sambil tetap melangkah dan memperhatikan beberapa rumah disekitar nya.

Jaejoong yang berada diposisi dominan, mencoba bertukar dengan Mayu, akh rasanya tubuh ini seperti punya dua jiwa.

"Ya benar, aku sedikit mengingatnya, aku sering melewati jalan ini saat pulang sekolah"

Dengan menggunakan tubuh ini Mayu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar ia ingat, ini jalan menuju rumah seseorang, tetapi ia tidak tahu rumah siapa?

Mayu mencoba lagi menggali ingatannya. Walaupun berat sekali. Seorang cenayang telah mengatakannya, dia bisa mengingat tetapi tidak banyak. Tapi cenayang itu juga mengatakan semakin ia dekat dengan masa lalunya, semakin banyak ingatannya kembali.

Dia, seorang laki-laki berjalan disampingnya, memakai seragam seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mayu melihat siluet-siluet itu dipikirannya.

Rumah sederhana, melewati 3 rumah lagi. Maka mereka akan menemukan rumah sederhana itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong meloncat gembira.

"Yunho-kun, aku sungguh senang, aku mengingat sesuatu!"

Yunho yang berjalan didepan Mayu, menghentikan langkahnya.

Hantu itu menghampiri Yunho, dengan tubuh sedikit meloncat-loncat senang.

"Arigatou Yunho-kun, kau mau membantuku selama dua hari ini"

Hantu itu tersenyum manis, tubuhnya berjinjit, dengan wajah condong ke pipi Yunho.

Cup, dengan berani hantu itu mengecup sudut bibir hati si namja musang

Seharian ini Jaejoong tidak mau berbicara dengan Yunho. Marah atau bisa dibilang cemburu masih menguasai hatinya. Mayu pun tidak bisa merasuki Jaejoong, karena dominasi emosi Jaejoong yang begitu kuat.

Sedangkan namja musang ini begitu uring-uringan. Jaejoong mengabaikannya hampir seharian penuh. Bahkan berangkat kesekolah pun, Jaejoong meninggalkannya tadi.

Kelas sudah mulai sepi, semua teman-temannya sudah pulang. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli, dan tetap memblokir pintu kelas dengan tubuhnya, agar Jaejoong tidak bisa keluar. Sebenarnya nyali Yunho sedikit ciut saat mata doe itu menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar Yun, aku mau keluar, dan pulang. Sebaiknya kau menyingkir!"

Suara namja cantik itu naik satu oktaf. Suarnya begitu keras, dan menggema di ruang kelas.

"Jae, kau kenapa. Pagi tadi kau berangkat lebih dulu. Dan dari pagi sampai sekarang kau mengabaikanku"

Yunho menatap wajah cantik itu meminta penjelasan.

"Sepertinya Mayu juga tidak bisa masuk ketubuhmu"

Mendengar nama itu, emosi Jaejoong kembali naik.

"Kau menyukai hantu itu?! Ck!"

Tanya Jaejoong, air matanya berkumpul siap jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Ani!"

"Pembohong! !"

"Tidak Jae, sungguh!"

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu pasrah saat dia mencium pipi mu? Bahkan kemarin dia mencium bibir mu!"

Air mata itu jatuh, jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

Sedangkan Jung Yunho cukup shock mendengar teriakan marah Jaejoong.

Yunho mencoba memahami semua perkataan namja cantik itu. Akh, dia mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya namja cantik ini cemburu.

Yunho kembali mengingat kejadian sore kemarin, setelah Mayu menciumnya, tubuh itu langsung terlonjak, dan jatuh terduduk.

Yah, saat itu juga Jaejoong mengambil alih.

Sebelum meninggalkannya pergi, namja Kim itu menatapnya marah. Meninggalkannya yang masih shock.

Yunho menarik dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ssst.. Uljima boo~ uljima, Aku tidak pernah menyukai hantu licik dan centil itu. Tidak pernah"

Ujar Yunho sambil tetap memeluk Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu pasrah saat pipimu sering diciumnya?"

Yunho sedikit membuat jarak di tubuh mereka. Mata musangnya menatap mata doe yang begitu indah walaupun sesekali mata itu meneteskan airnya.

Yunho mengusap pipi tembam yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak menolak, karena tubuh ini yang mencumbui ku, aku merasa saat itu kau yang menciumku boo, bukan Mayu"

Mendengar penjelasan itu, sudut-sudut bibir cherry itu terangkat. Menampakkan sebuah senyum. Tangisnya berhenti.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Ani, aku tidak bohong"

Yunho pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong, sebaiknya kita jangan bersahabat lagi, bisakah sekarang kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Yunho, sepertinya dia tidak dapat lagi memendam perasaanya.

"Ne! Tentu Jung Yunnie bear"

Jaejoong berjinjit, dan mengecup bibir Yunho. Sebelum namja kim itu menjauhkan bibirnya. Yunho menahan pinggang dan tengkuk kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Akh, biarkan mereka berbahagia sejenak.

Jaejoong terisak sedih dibangku taman dengan Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya. Yunho sangat bingung, ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini? 20 menit yang lalu Jaejoong nya menelpon menyuruhnya ke taman di sekitar komplek rumah yang mereka cari, dengan keadaan yang sudah menangis tersedu.

"Uljima boo, sebrnarnya ada apa? Sudah setengah jam kau menangis, bukankah kita harus ke rumah itu?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya, Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang. Seperinya dia harus bersabar sebentar lagi.

"Yunnie-ah bagaimana ini? Hikss.."

"Apanya boo? Aku tidak mengerti, sedari tadi kau hanya menangis"

Jaejoong sedikit membuat jarak di tubuh mereka, membuat Yunho terpaksa melepas pelukannya.

"Mayu hiks, hantu itu mati di bunuh Yun-ah, kekasihnya sendiri yang melakukan itu"

Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, 1 jam yang lalu Mayu memaksanya ke rumah itu, mereka hanya memndang rumah itu, tidak berniat untuk menekan bel. Hanya melihatnya, dan memperhatikan sekilas.

Dan saat itulah Jaejoong melihat semuanya, seperti film.

"Di bunuh? Bagaimana bisa Seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"Sebelum dia dibunuh, Mayu diperkosa oleh tiga laki-laki, ketiga laki-laki itu adalah saudara dari kekasihnya"

"Sekarang aku mengerti boo, Mayu tidak bisa tenang karena masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya, benar bukan?"

"Ya benar, dendam kepada ketiga lelaki biadab itu, beserta kekasihnya"

Ujar namja cantik itu, dengan suara bergetar.

Kilasan yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar menyedihkan, air matanya kembali berdeskan untuk tumpah.

"Kekasihnya? Salah apa laki-laki itu boo?"

"Hiks hiks huuhuu Yunnie-ah, ini menyakitkan sekali, laki-laki itu melihat Mayu diperkosa, tapi tidak melakukan apa pun, malah meninggalkannya begitu saja"

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu, Yunho terdiam. Benaknya berkecamuk antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Rasanya aku tidak yakin boo"

Hening sejenak.

"Apakah Mayu masih di dalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap kekasih cantiknya. Jari-jari menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Jaejoong.y

"Aku rasa ya, dia belum sempat keluar tadi, dan aku langsung mendominasi"

"Bagus, kalau begitu bisa kau bertukar dengannya?"

"Mayu, dengarkan aku. Ini adalah hari ke-4 kau memakai tubuh kekasihku, dan menurutku sudah saat nya masalah ini selesaikan. Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya"

"Ya kau benar, setelah aku membunuh ke empat laki-laki itu, aku akan pergi dengan tenang"

"Apa kau gila?! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu walaupun sebenarnya mereka memang pantas mati!"

Teriak Yunho marah, dia tidak akan menyetujui tindakan Mayu, akh dan dengan apa hantu itu akan membalaskan dendamnya?

"Kau tidak berniat membunuh dengan menggunakan tubuh Jaejoong kan?"

Yunho menatap Mayu dengan penuh selidik, hantu ini benar-benar gila, apa dia mau mencelakakan Jaejoong?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain"

"Hah! Kau terlalu percaya diri Mayu! Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Jangan bermimpi!"

Namja musang ini diliputi rasa marah dan kesal. Tidak ada cara lain selain memaksa Mayu untuk datang menemui kekasihnyadi rumah itu.

"Ayo ikut aku kerumah itu sekarang, dan selesaikan semua ini!"

Yunho membawa atau lebih tepatnya menarik paksa Mayu menuju rumah itu, rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tempat mereka sekarang.

"Hentikan Yunho-kun! Kau menyakiti ku! Apa kau lupa Jaejoong juga akan kesakitan?!"

Mayu memberontak, mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari cengkraman Yunho. Ck, kalau hantu ini pintar seharusnya dia bisa saja langsung keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong, dan sayangnya sekarang dia terlalu panik.

"Berhenti memberontak Mayu! Atau perlu aku memanggil cenayang untuk melenyapkan ruh mu?!"

Seketika Mayu terdiam, dan menuruti kemauan Yunho.

"Maaf, kalian mencari siapa?"

Tanya sosok paruh baya di hadapan Yunho dan Mayu. Sosok paruh baya itu menatap mereka bingung.

"Kami mencari Jin Yihan, apakah dia ada dirumah?"

Raut kaget dapat Yunho lihat di wajah paruh baya itu. Tapi dengan cepat reaksi kaget itu terkendali.

"Yihan sudah lama tidak disini, untuk apa kalian mencari Yihan?"

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi karena Yihan tidak ada boleh kami bertanya dengan anda?"

Melihat sikap sopan Yunho, sosok paruh baya itu mengangguk setuju, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kalian bisa duduk, sementara saya akan membuatkan kalian minum"

"Tidak perlu repot ahjumma, kami hanya sebentar"

Wanita paruh baya itupun duduk dihadapan Yunho dan Mayu.

Namja musang itu berdeham sebentar.

"Ahjumma, apakah kau ibu nya Yihan?"

"Ya"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setahun yang lalu antara Yihan dan kekasihnya? Tolong jawab lah dengan jujur"

"Untuk apa kalian mengetahui ini?"

"Saya benar meminta tolong ahjuma, seseorang yang duduk di sebelelah saya ini mengalami masalah yang berhubungan dengan Yihan"

Yunho mencoba menjelaskan, walaupun tidak seluruhnya

"Saya tidak percaya, kalian pikir saya bisa ditipu?"

Wanita itu terkekeh geli, mendengar penuturan Yunho. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kedua orang ini masuk kerumahnya.

"Mayu, apakah kau ingat dengan nama itu? Sekarang dia terus mengganggu kami"

Mata musang Yunho menatap wanita itu, pandangan matanya serius dan tajam, Yunho berharap wanita ini mau percaya akan ceritanya.

Mayu hanya diam memperhatikan wanita itu, ingatannya kembali dimana ia pernah bertemu ibu Yihan, tapi hanya satu kali karena wanita paruh baya itu bekerja diluar kota.

Cukup lama wanita itu diam, mungkin masih shock dan ketakutan akan dosa anak-anaknya.

"Ketiga kakak Yihan sudah mati, sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah ini"

Suara yang terdengar serak itu menghentak perasaan Mayu. Kaget lebih tepatnya. Begitupun Yunho penasaran memenuhi benaknya.

"Mati? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Melihat kekasihnya diperkosa kakak-kakak nya sendiri, apa kau pikir dia akan baik-baik saja? Dia frustasi tidak bisa menolong kekasihnya sendiri, dan akhirnya dia membunuh ketiga kakaknya"

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat terpuruk, tapi tidak menangis.

"Jadi, dimana Yihan sekarang?"

"Untuk apa kalian mengetahui keberadaannya? Jangan menganggunya, dia sudah cukup menyedihkan"

Ibu Yihan terlihat frustasi, sepertinya beban wanita itu begitu bertumpuk.

Mayu tak tahan melihat semua ini, rasa marah dan bencinya menguap seketika. Air matanya berdesakan untuk keluar.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu, tolonglah ahjuma hanya kau yang bisa membantuku"

Yunho benar-benar memohon, karena ahjumma inilah yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Yihan.

Beban yang memenuhi hati Mayu hilang seketika, ketika matanya melihat kekasihnya di ruangan putih yang berbataskan kaca. Kini malah perasaan sedih melingkupnya. Kekasihnya itu duduk di sudut ruangan, hanya diam sambil memandangi tembok putih. Jari-jari tangan kekasihnya memegang ujung baju dan sesekali memelintir nya.

"Yunho-kun, aku akan menemuinya"

Tangan nya menyentuh kaca pembatas itu, seolah ia sedang menyentuh tubuh Yihan. Tangan nya bergetar.

"Arigatou Yunho-kun, Jejung-kun, tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi, mungkin setelah aku menemuinya. Sayounara. Sekarang kalian bisa tenang"

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Jaejoong sedikit tersentak.

"Gwenchana boo?"

Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang terasa silau.

"Gwenchana Yunnie-ah"

Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, sesekali mencium pelipisnya dengan sayang.

"Huh.. sebaiknya kita pulang boo, jam besuk sebentar lagi habis"

"Ne~" jaejoong mengangguk semangat.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sebelum berbelok, Jaejoong menatap ruangan Yihan, mata doe nya dapat melihat Yihan berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dan menangis.

'Akh~ apa mungkin dia melihat Mayu?"

Seminggu kemudian.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega. Beberapa hari yang lalu cukup sulit mereka lalui.

Berkomunikasi dengan hantu, membantunya, yah walaupun semuanya tidak mudah, tetapi mereka berhasil, dan Mayu sekarang mungkin sudah tenang di alam sana bersama dengan kekasihnya. Ya Jin Yihan di temukan tewas dalam keadaan tidur. Cukup aneh memang, tapi Yunjae paham akan keadaan itu.

Langit sore yang berwarna oranye, begitu indah. Sepasang kekasih ini berjalan di sepanjang trotoar pinggiran taman.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan dan tersenyum senang. Rona bahagia terpancar di wajah mereka.

Yunho memeluk bahu namja cantik itu dari samping.

"Yunnie, apakah ini semua sudah berakhir?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap kekasihnya.

"Tentu boo, semua sudah berakhir. Aku harap ini semua adalah awal dan juga yang terakhir kalinya"

"Yah.. semoga saja"

Jaejoong berharap semoga yang diucapkan Yunho benar adanya. Kejadian beberapa hari kemarin, semoga tidak akan pernah terulang. Ya walaupun dia sedikit tidak yakin.

"Tapi,.."

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak cukup kuat, tubuh namja cantik itu hampir hilang keseimbangan, kalau saja Yunho tidak menahan tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Aku dimana..?" Mata doe itu memandang Yunho bingung.

Suara Jaejoong yang halus, berubah serak dan sedikit berat.

Jangan!

Tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi!

"Andwee! Jaejoong-ah!"

 **The End**

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
